Blood Issues
by Charleigh96
Summary: "Okay, Mudblood, you think that our blood mixing is going to make me see that actually, our blood is the same, and actually, I'm no better than you, and I'm going to fall hopelessly in love with you, don't you. Let's get this clear- You Are Wrong." REVIEW


Hermione steels herself. She takes a deep breath. She can't believe she's going to do this, but she must. She can see him. She can almost smell his deodorant. She steps out from behind the tapestry, Harry's invisibility cloak covering her, and she follows him. She watches, and she smiles as Malfoy says the password, and opens the door to the slytherin common room. She slips in behind him.

She follows him, silently, to his dorm. It's empty, much to her surprise. She still can't believe she's going to do this. She exhales. She steps behind him, he's searching through his trunk for something. She taps him on the back. He turns around, but doesn't look surprised when he finds no one there.

"Well Played" he says, turning back. She taps him again. He doesn't turn around.

She taps him again, reaching in her pocket. She pulls out a switch-blade. It's handle is decorated with gems, making a mosaic picture of a gryffindor lion on a background of red. He turns around. She shows him the knife, holding it just outside the cloak, without showing herself. He doesn't even blink.

"So you're here to kill me, little gryffindor?" he says, smirking.

"No, I'm here to do worse", she says, sounding braver than she is. He smirks, disbelieving.

"I doubt it." He says. She gets out a rope.

In seconds, he's tied to one of the posts of his bed. He's standing upright, with the post against his back. Her cloak has slipped off, and he can see her face. He looks confused and relieved.

He Shouldn't.

"Oh, If it isn't the mudblood." He says, smiling, despite his current situation.

"How Ironic" she says "That you should choose that word" she smiles politely, knowing how to end his teasing. She unties one of his hands, and holds it by the wrist, forearm facing up.

"So you are going to kill me then." he says, still grinning.

"No. I'm merely going to watch you bleed." she says as she presses the point of her knife into his forearm. The blood dribbles neatly down his arm as she lowers it, so the blood runs off of his middle finger, making a splash on the floorboards.

"Wow...Interesting, Mudblood." he says, looking bored. "You actually get entertainment from this?"

"No." she says. She holds a pot under his finger, catching some of the blood. "I get" she cleans off her knife, placing the pot on the floor "Entertainment" she presses the knife into her own arm, and collecting the blood in the same pot. "From this" she finishes, casting a healing charm on both of them.

"Okay, Mudblood, you think that our blood mixing is going to make me see that actually, our blood is the same, and actually, I'm no better than you, and I'm going to fall hopelessly in love with you, don't you. Let's get this clear- You Are Wrong."

"Oh, Malfoy. I think no such thing!" She grins at him, and attaches the pot to another pot. He wonders what she is doing.

She is fixing a needle to the two pots, which he realises is a syringe.

"Oh, you think that injecting yourself will make you purer? You are, again, Wrong."

"Oh, No, Malfoy! I'm not injecting me! I'm injecting" she slowly pushes the needle into the vein on the inside of his elbow "I'm injecting _you_!" She pushes the plunger, injecting the mixture of blood into him.

He panics. What will his father say! She sees him panicking. She laughs.

"Now, you are no better than me!" she says, still laughing.

~Christmas Holidays, 1 week Later.~

"So, Draco, How was your term?" Asks Narcissa.

"Fine, Mother." says Draco.

"That is good, Draco, although, if I may ask, What is that?" Asks Lucius, spotting a cut, un-healed on his left forearm.

"I...I tripped, Father, and I cut myself." says Draco, thinking on his feet

"We must examine it" Says Narcissa, leading him to Lucius' Study, where there is a bright light, and a first-aid kit.

"It really is nothing, Mother." Says Draco, as his father examines his arm.

"If it was nothing, Draco, Would I find this in there?" Lucius says, holding a pair of tweezers that have found a small piece of metal. "What is it, Draco, and What really Happened?"

"It is...A stone, Father, from when I tripped."

"I do not like lies, Draco. I think this is metal." Says Lucius. "Were you attacked? Was it Potter?"

Draco Sees an opportunity.

"No, Father, it was that Mudblood bitch of his." He says. He throws caution to the wind, and tells them "She took some of my blood."

"What for, Son?" says Narcissa, ever the concerned mother.

"She mixed it with some of her own." he says.

"Why" rings the clear voice of Lucius Malfoy growing impatient.

"She then injected both bloods into my arm, Father." says Draco, realising what he's done too late.

"You contain Mud blood's Blood?"

"Y...Yes, Father"

"It must be eliminated." says Lucius.

"NO!" screams Narcissa, she's on her knees, Crying.

"It must, Narcissa, there is nothing else we can do."

Lucius Points his wand at Draco, and-

~Hogwarts, Breakfast~

Harry laughed at a joke Ron had told. The hall was buzzing. Dumbledore was looking happily at the students, and Hermione was an alarming shade of white.

"Whas up, 'Mione" says Ron, Mouth full of food.

"Nothing." she says, laying her Daily Prophet down on the table. Harry picks it up.

"Oh, Ron, look!" he says, pointing to the front page. He started to read. "Draco Malfoy, son of the Ministry's Lucius Malfoy, has died this week, January 1st, due to 'Blood Issues'"

_Fin_

A/N- Sorry it's been so long! I've had this kicking around in my head for a while. It's not as good as some of my other pieces, but I think it's all right.

What do you think?

REVIEW


End file.
